Of Hope And Of Honor
by ShinySides
Summary: Because love is slow, and it is real, and it will bring them to their knees. ZUTARA.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! Welcome to my Zutara fanfic! Set during the finale's...uh..._finale._

First story in a RIDICULOUS amount of time. Excuse the rust, if you will…read, review, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or Poor Bailey's "Gutter Procession"

* * *

_"__The evening saves it's misery,_

_ for the end, _

_to set the sun,"_

Dusk hovered silently over the streets of Ba Sing Se, patiently waiting for all remnants of daylight to succumb into an inevitable darkness.

It spilled quietly on the balcony of a newly opened teashop, holding what any passersby would quickly assume as a young couple, caught in a loving embrace.

Alas, there are no passersby, and while the two teens are in an admittedly compromising position, they are definitely not a couple.

The girl only stiffened at the younger boy's all too eager kiss, caught slightly off gaurd. It was forced, and it was awkward, and it was _wrong_. She quickly pulled back, bringing a tan, slender hand to her mouth, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Aang."

Had her eyes not been determinedly downcast, Katara would have surely seen the myriad of emotions flash across the young Avatar's face.

Confusion, anger, sadness…_hurt_.

Had she looked up for even the _slightest_ moment, perhaps she could have reared herself for what came next.

"No. _No_. You _love_ me, Katara. You said..."

Then he began his advance forward, presumptuously, dangerously, and much too close for comfort.

"Not in the way you want me too. I'm sorry, but I just-"

A rough kiss smothered the words, and his strong hands on Katara's arms held her in place.

She immediately wrenched her head to the side, and as far from the boy as possible while still in his grasp, any hope of her remaining patience lost.

"Let go of me. _Now_."

The younger boy growled in frustration, opened his mouth to retaliate, and-

"That's _enough_. You heard her, Aang. _Back off_."

Both heads automatically swung to the sound of Zuko's dangerously low voice.

A silent shame danced across the younger boy's face before he quickly pulled away from Katara, fumbled around for his glider, and without another glance, took off into the setting sky.

Then came the silence. An uncomfortable, tense,_ unbearable_ silence.

The newly crowned Firelord took measured steps to the stock-still Waterbender, and inhaled quietly before calmly breathing out,

"Katara?"

After a few more stiff seconds, the girl slowly, carefully lifted her cerulean eyes to Zuko's golden stare.

A single embarrassed tear rolled down her smooth cheek, but her gaze did not waver. In the corner of his eye, the young man saw her hands slightly twitch.

The Firebender timidly shifted his weight from foot to foot, knowing full-well what she wanted (_needed_).

With a quiet sigh, the boy cautiously opened his arms to her. Katara didn't need to be signaled twice, and gratefully buried herself in his warm chest.

Zuko softly, hesitantly patted her back, unsure of what else he could really do, but knew of all things not to speak (his words tended to betray him).

A soft murmur lost itself in his shirt, and driven by curiosity, he questioned, "What was that?"

Katara brought her gaze up to him again and whispered, "Sorry."

The older teen's brows furrowed in confusion. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

She broke eye contact, opting for the floor instead and again muttered a soft apology.

"Stop apologizing. What he did...was dishonorable, to say the _least_. _You_ did nothing wrong."

Zuko noted another tear drifting lazily down her face, and lifted a single, calloused finger to dispose of the nuisance.

This meaning he gently, albeit awkwardly, scratched at it until it went away, as if it were a speck of dirt.

The gesture brought her stare back to him, and she slowly nodded in response.

Laughter from inside brought the two back to reality, and the boy looked at her in a silent question. Once again, she nodded, then turned to walk back to their awaiting friends.

He followed without hesitation, and bumped unceremoniously into her back when she abruptly stopped. Before he could ask why, Katara about-faced and ever so quietly…

"Thank you, Zuko."

It was his turn to nod softly, and offered a small smile.

She returned it wholeheartedly, and stepped into the warm atmosphere that was the Jasmine Dragon.

Then, with one final look over the balcony and towards the now set sky, the Firelord followed suit.

* * *

What do you think? Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks a billion to **Misses Prongs** and **Potatos-R-Us** for reviewing! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, and I'll keep trying to add length as I go on. Zutara will start coming into better view in next chappie;D

I give you, chapter two!

* * *

Nearly four months had passed since the Hundred Year War's end. Homes were rebuilt, families were reunited, and the world slowly but surely began to piece itself together again.

As nice and innocent as this may have sounded, the hard work that accompanied such elation was tremendous.

Firelord Zuko glared tiredly at the seemingly stagnant stack of paperwork on his oaken desk. Reasoning as to how one could spend entire days reading, signing, and repeating, while the ominous pile remained so very _tall_ went completely unknown to the young man.

Granted, it could hardly be surprising that such an abrupt stop to a hundred yearsof war and hatred had such an impact on the economy, but, _really_, it baffled the boy.

He could hardly see over the looming pile, and even convinced himself that it surely must be a living organism, sent to destroy the work ethic of a certain young firebender with it's ever increasing height.

Finally deciding to indulge in a well deserved break, Zuko sighed softly, and relaxed into his chair. With golden eyes closed, he willed his thoughts to drift anywhere other than the never ending demand of effort in his midst.

The oddest part of this being that he did such in alphabetical order.

_A…animals…Turtleducks…_He allowed himself a small grin.

_B…blue…blue eyes…Katara…? _The grin widened before Zuko even registered the thought, and tightened considerably when it sunk in. Shaking his head lightly, he continued onward.

_C…crazy…girls are_- BAM!

The door to his study had been thrown open rather violently, incidentally proving his thought, and gave way to a very upset Mai.

Keep in mind, Mai's version of upset is slightly lowered brows and a deeper than usual scowl.

Zuko slumped his shoulders at the sight, mourning the loss of his disrupted calm, and prepared himself mentally for whatever argument about to undoubtedly ensue.

"Zuko. This isn't working anymore."

The mentioned young man heaved an all too familiar, exasperated sigh. Twice already in the same week, had she burst in on his hard work with the very same introduction.

"Do we really _have_ to fight right now, Mai? This is ridiculous."

The smallest hint of shock flashed across her face, but she stifled it by tightly clasping her hands together. The girl's face molded into a look of determination.

"No. We don't have to fight, but I _am_ leaving. I thought you should know."

Oh. Well, _that_ was new…

"Mai, you can't be seri-"

"I am."

Zuko stood up abruptly, and stalked across the room to the skilled knife-wielder.

"Why? What did I do this time? Just tell me, and I'll fix it!"

Mai took a steady step forward, and locked onto his frustrated stare with narrowed eyes.

"I _love_ you, Zuko."

The Firelord's face dropped instantly, receding into a sad, silent gaze. An unspoken apology marred his features, but he remained painfully quiet.

She winced inwardly before continuing.

"You can't just _fix _it, and I'm not doing this to myself. You aren't the same person you once were, Zuko. _We_ aren't the same as we once were."

All he could do was clench his fists and wonder what the _hell_ she meant by _that_, as Mai turned around to leave.

"I understand."

The words left his mouth before he could silence them, before he could even decipher whether or not they were true.

Mai waved a hand silently, almost appearing as a dismissal, and made her way out of the quickly warming room, leaving the thick, tall door still wide open to the world.

She couldn't help but reflect on knowing that nearly a year ago, Zuko would be having a royal, rage induced meltdown in the exact same situation. While the alteration to the boy's attitude had changed _him_, and made_ him_ happier, Mai simply didn't find the old attraction that seemed so concrete in their relationship before the transformation.

Mai was out of the palace within the hour, mind set on visiting Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island before making her way back to Omashu.

The young woman would never know that the resulting damage dealt by the Firelord to his own study took several hours to clean up, and a full week to repair.

* * *

Night finally cascaded over the Fire Nation, and it's young, tired ruler sat idly in front of an extravagant fireplace, brooding over a steaming cup of Ginseng tea. It had been two weeks since the ominous subject of his thoughts left.

In the cozy room also stood General Iroh, who had quickly grown tired of his beloved nephew's damp mood, and set his mind to finding the best possible solution.

The Firelord required a presence other than his wise Uncle, of that much he was certain.

After a quick and thorough check list of acceptable contacts, as well as methods to reach said contacts, Iroh came to a brilliant conclusion.

The tea enthusiast gently approached Zuko, laying a strong hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Nephew, shall I send for Lady Katara?"

Confusion crossed the younger man's face when he glanced up to his Uncle. The hand resting on his shoulder offered a comforting squeeze.

He turned wearily back towards the glowing hearth in thought, and illuminated only by the flames casting scattered bits of light across his face, Zuko looked down, and nodded stiffly.

General Iroh allowed himself a small, hopeful smile, and wandered off to find a pen and parchment, thinking knowingly to himself, _this will prove to be entertaining…_

…and Agni, he could have never been more correct.

* * *

Now that we're all the way down here, you should at least review...please? Thought's on Iroh's letter being included in the next chapter?Yes, No, Definitely, Don't Care? Decisions, Decisions.

Much love, ShinySides.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks again for all the great reviews, and favorites! Here's chapter three!

* * *

In the Southern Water Tribe, among endless miles of white, frozen tundra, a young Waterbender sat, sighing in utter boredom, and staring out at the cold, snowy lands.

Which, when one thought about it, was completely ridiculous.

After all, how many times had she found herself dreadfully homesick while doing her part to end the century long War? How many nights had she studied the stars, wishing more than anything to be back in the snowy cold Katara was been born into? She had lost count some time after seventy-four.

Still, the South Pole she always held so very close to her own heart remained hopelessly stagnant, not to mention uneventful, especially after growing accustomed to nearly a year of traveling freely across the world.

Well, maybe not as much _freely _as _strategically_ gaining leverage to put an end to Ozai's terrible reign, but the fact remained.

Not to say that the girl didn't enjoy being home, of course, but in all honesty, the _exhaustion_ of her journey had worn off after two short weeks. That stubborn _restlessnes_s, however, kicked in only half past the second month.

Katara, now stationed on a mound of freshly packed snow, exhaled loudly every few minutes, and stared up thoughtfully at the clear, blue sky. It was no secret that she had been waiting for something, _anything_, exciting to happen.

Heavy footfalls soon broke the Waterbender out of her reverie.

"Hey, Sis, you have mail!" She sat up at Sokka's voice.

"From who?"

The Warrior casually shrugged his shoulders before muttering, "Not sure. It's Fire Nation, though, and by the looks of the- Hey! Wait up!"

Katara was already jogging past him, tossing her head back to shout, " Come on, slow poke!" before facing ahead again to mumble "Finally, something interesting!" under her breath.

The siblings reached their village only minutes later, panting from the now unfamiliar exertion.

"I guess-not running for our lives-on a daily basis-really did a number on us!" Sokka gasped between his heaving breaths. Katara only laughed once, and playfully bent a small pile of fluffy snow up at her brother's face with a flick of her wrist.

Ignoring his indignant yelp, Katara began looking around curiously until a sudden realization hit her. She puffed out an annoyed breath. "Sokka, why don't _you_ have my letter?"

"Oh, nothing gets past you, huh?" He stopped to dramatically shake the remaining frost out of his hair. "That's what I wanted to tell you! Some stuffy _guard_ demanded it only be given directly to you, so…" He gestured to her with both hands, "Here you are."

"Uh…Where's the guard, exactly?"

Sokka heaved an unnecessarily heavy sigh before stiffly pointing over his sister's shoulder.

Okay, maybe it hadn't been _completely_ unnecessary. How the massive, hundred-foot tall (at _least_) ship didn't immediately catch her eye, the world would never know.

Racing towards the small crowd gathering at the base of the metal contraption, Katara approached a particularly regal-looking guard, and tentatively presented herself.

The guard instantly handed her the most ridiculously beautiful scroll she had seen in her entire life, decorated with rich reds and golds, and oddly heavy in her hands.

Katara offered a small smile, "Thank you. Is it from Zuko?"

The man slightly narrowed his eyes. She sighed, then tried again, "_Firelord_ Zuko?"

His face loosened considerably, and even betrayed a ghost of a grin, before saying, "I haven't been told, Miss."

She had already stopped listening, intent on breaking the wax seal, and going over the presented letter hungrily. A small frown of understanding swept across her face before Katara looked back up at the man, "Give me one hour."

"Of course, you may have all the time you need."

The girl nodded once, and took off at a mad sprint in the opposite direction, leaving a flabbergasted Sokka shrieking after her.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Without stopping, she waved the fluttering scroll over her head,

"I have to go pack!"

* * *

_Dear Miss Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_My Nephew has been increasingly downcast as of late (surely word has reached you of the Lady Mai's departure)._

_I greatly apologize for calling upon you so soon after the return to your homeland, but I fear Zuko's poor mood will only get worse, and there is only so much this old man can do._

_He requires more company than his pride allows him to admit, and I believe my dear Nephew needs your upbeat, compassionate nature now, more than ever._

_I am requesting your presence for the sake of not only the Firelord's, but my own sanity as well. It is very difficult seeing him so…morose, if you will. Transportation will be provided, shall you accept._

_Lady Katara, you know first hand how stubborn my Nephew can be. He would never ask directly for another's help, and I would not not be speaking for him if the situation did not loudly call upon it._

_Please, consider._

_Your friend,_

_Uncle Iroh_

_P.S._

_My most special blend of Jasmine tea (among others) will be brewed specifically for you, should you accept.  
_

_

* * *

_

Things will definitely be picking up speed in the next chapter, so bear with me till then, thanks for reading, and please review! :D_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Longest chapter yet, FTW! Thanks to all the amazing reviews AGAIN! You guys rock my socks, float my boat, and a bunch of other clever, witty things that I can't think of!

Not my best chapter, as I have to work on my dialogue savvy-ness...Hm. Here's to the hope of getting better with hard work and practice!

I give you, Chapter four!

* * *

"…No."

Katara immediately stilled, hand remaining in her bag, thoughtlessly stuffing in clothes, and turned slightly to her father.

"What do you mean '_no_'? I have to go!" She continued in her packing frenzy,"It isn't like I'm going on vacation or anything, Zuko needs my help."

"I just don't like it. He's a teenage _boy_, Firelord or not. Why else would he call for you _specifically_?"

This time, Katara did an incredulous about face, bag hanging half full in her hands.

"He isn't just some _boy_ and you know it! How can you say that? Besides, we all know Zuko would never ask for anyone's help, it was General Iroh. " Her scowl deepened, "And as to _why_, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm the only one in our group with more of an emotional wingspan than a _moon peach_!"

"_Ouch_."

Both heads snapped to the new, somewhat joking voice. The corners of Katara's mouth twitched upwards.

"Sorry, Sokka. No offense meant."

"None taken."

He went to stand beside his sister.

"Dad, I'm with Katara on this one. Iroh wouldn't have sent for her it wasn't absolutely necessary."

If she was shocked, it didn't show. Hakoda, however, leaked a bit of surprise through his mask of irritation.

"Sokka, you _aren't_ her father, and this isn't for you to decide."

Katara bit in before her brother could retaliate, "Don't talk to him like that! Sokka's been just as much of a father to me as you have!"

Silence.

Sokka's gloved hand found hers and offered a reassuring squeeze.

"I…I just got you two back." The Chief's face had fallen noticeably, "Things are just starting to go back to _normal_."

The siblings rushed to their father in a tight embrace. Katara smiled, mumbling "When have _we _ever been normal?" into the thick fabric of his parka.

Hakoda let out a a defeated sigh. "Okay."

Katara looked up at him, eyes full of the same familiar hope. "Really?"

"Yes. You have my full blessing."

The man, of course, knew deep down that his daughter couldn't have been stopped, but as she tightened her grip on him, whispering her thanks, he found himself grateful for it.

After all, Katara _was_, more and more so every passing day, her mother's daughter. Saying 'no' to her paralleled refusing the dawn to break.

Finally disentangling themselves, Hakoda smiled heartily at his children before exiting the igloo.

The Waterbender wasted no time in returning to her hasty packing.

She didn't falter at Sokka's attention seeking cough, but nodded towards him to reveal she was, indeed, paying attention. He sighed before continuing, "Sis. Are you gonna be okay? I mean, alone with Zuko?"

Confusion danced across his sister's face. "But, you just said-oh, never mind. Why wouldn't I be? Come on, this is _Zuko_ we're talking about! I'll be fine."

Sokka cracked a smile.

"I know, I know. I guess Suki's just putting ideas in my head…"

Katara finally finished tying off her over packed carrying skin, and turned questioningly to her brother. "Ideas? About what?"

Sokka immediately held up his hands, shaking his head and flushed pink, "Hey, don't you have a ship to catch or something?"

She let the subject drop with a shrug of her shoulders, and hoisted her single bag.

"Lead the way, Sokka."

* * *

"UNCLE!"

_Three…two…one…-_

The door to General Iroh's room burst open and a blushing Firelord rushed in, swiftly shutting it behind him. The older man smiled.

"Good evening, Nephew. Would you like a nice cup of tea?"

"_Why the hell is there a girl in my room?" _

Iroh looked slightly confused, "Zuko, why are you whispering?"

The teen quickly straightened, remembering himself, and coughed once into his fisted hand.

"Uncle. We've been over this a million times. I don't need or _want _a_ harem_!"

The tea enthusiast was already handing his wound up Nephew a steaming cup, grinning slyly.

"Forgive me, Nephew. This old man only wanted to find a means to help you relax a bit."

Zuko promptly choked on his tea, and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm completely fine. I don't need your help on this, Uncle."

_My nephew, stubborn as a mule._

The General merely nodded his head, gesturing for the Firelord to take a seat across from him. Begrudgingly, he complied.

"I sent word to the Southern Water Tribe. If all goes as planned, Miss Katara will be arriving sometime next week."

The younger man gazed down into the shallow depths of the soothing liquid, sagging his broad shoulders.

At his silence, Iroh continued.

"Nephew, you must be willing to put forth an effort if you wish to see results."

It was Zuko's turn to nod slowly, before looking up to his Uncle and grumbling, "May I be excused?"

A wry chuckle.

"That depends on if you will only be leaving to brood alone in the dark somewhere, Firelord."

The youth pasted on an attempted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I won't, Uncle." Zuko stood to exit.

…

He lied.

* * *

"I promise, I'll be alright. Don't worry."

Katara was anxiously waiting to board her transport to the Fire Nation, saying goodbye to her family.

Sokka stood beside a clearly freezing Suki, warning his sister of the consequences she'd encounter should she not write periodically.

"-and be sure to tell the Jerkbender 'No touching'-" He hugged his sister tightly, before backing out of the hold to clutch Suki's hand, "He'll know what I mean."

The Waterbender rolled her azure eyes and pulled her brother and his girlfriend into another quick embrace.

Gran-Gran cleared her throat, and beckoned Katara over in a 'come hither" motion.

Tears threatened to gather, and she blinked them away as best as she could, giving up on words to simply throw her arms around her grandmother. "I love you, Gran-Gran."

"I love you, too, Katara," She raised the girl's chin to meet her gaze, "Be safe."

Katara melted back into her arms.

"I will be. I promise."

Two strong arms tightly wrapped themselves around the women.

"I'll miss you too, Dad."

He couldn't return it, just buried his head into his daughter's thick curls.

Katara broke away from the her family with a quick inhale to keep herself together, before nodding to them and boarding the ship, appearing minutes later, flailing her arms on the deck, yelling "I love you, guys! I'll be back before you know it!" among other such sentiments.

She did so until they disappeared from her vision, a good seven minutes later.

It hurt only a bit, but was hard none the less. Besides, any type of stimulation welcomed itself to Katara, and what better way than to see an old friend in the hottest place in the world to shake off the frost bitten boredom that was the South Pole?

_No, that isn't why I came._

That night at the Jasmine Dragon so many months ago would not go forgotten.

Katara made a silent vow, clutching the cold, steel railing on the giant ship, that she would help Zuko through his ordeal, just as he did for her, no matter what it took.

She surveyed the frozen landscape one last time before receding into the ship, seeking out the warmth of her room.

* * *

Back in the South Pole, Sokka paced frantically in front of a fire, and a seated Suki.

"You're wrong about them, you know."

Suki looked up from the dancing flames to gaze at her boyfriend.

"I don't know Sokka, Toph and I have pretty good instincts. Well, we call it Woman's Intuition, but still."

He stopped, and hovered over her.

"No way. It'll never happen." He resumed pacing, muttering to himself distractedly. "Never in a million years…"

She grinned in a very uncharacteristic, very _Toph_ like way, and it worried the warrior immensely.

"Whatever you say Sokka," she looked back to the flames, "Whatever you say."

* * *

A/N

Because trickery is DEFINITELY afoot! Review for any suggestions, comments, anything! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Hi there! The first week of school thoroughly kicked my butt. Who gives 40 Pre-Cal problems on the first WEEKEND? Anyway, you probably aren't interested in my excuses, but I'll most likely be updating only once a week. AT LEAST, mind you. Thanks to all who review. Reviews are love.

I disclaim A:TLA.

* * *

Zuko's Nation, from Katara's oceanic point of view, had changed quite a bit since the end of the War, months earlier.

The Gates of Azulon, for instance, did not rise to block the towering vessel from entering into the Capitol. The highly flammable ropes had been immediately cut as one of the first official acts of peace. Azulon's massive statue now stood alone, proud and welcoming in the Nation's most bustling harbor.

The weather, however, remained as blistering hot and disgustingly humid as ever, and Katara busied herself by forming bits of ice along her sweating hairline.

She peered excitedly into the city of Sozun, abandoning her freezing her sweat to will the ship to move a bit faster with the tide. Minutes later, the steel giant was docked in the Fire Nation.

Katara ran out onto the awaiting, sweltering hot land as fast as she could, quickly scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Her line of vision finally landed upon the Dragon of the West.

"Iroh!"

She wasted no time in throwing her arms around the older man, taking him slightly by surprise. He returned the hold with a warm chuckle, patting the girls back.

"It is good to see you as well, Miss Katara. I do wish it were under better circumstances, though. I trust your trip went smoothly?"

She withdrew, eyes searching once again. She sighed upon seeing no one else recognizable, and turned her gaze back to the General. "Where's Zuko?"

The old man sighed wearily.

"My Nephew is currently burying himself in his work. He has a council meeting right now, I believe."

Katara's eyes widened considerably.

"Wow, I haven't even really arrived and he's already _avoiding_ me? It's worse than I thought."

Iroh offered her an apologetic grin before leading the way to a nearby palanquin, and helping her awkwardly stumble in.

A faint blush betrayed her embarrassment. "Is this really necessary, General?"

He laughed. "Only the best, my dear. Besides," Iroh turned to face the Waterbender, and his expression turned serious, "I cannot possibly express how grateful I am to you for being here. I am completely in your debt."

Katara was shocked, and it _completely_ showed.

"It-It's really nothing…You don't have to-uh…I mean, I would have come no matter what. Zu-the _Firelord_- shouldn't have to deal with this…um...you know. Alone."

Iroh raised an amused brow at her clumsy stammering.

"Not that he's alone, of course! You're here with him! I just meant….uh…"

She sighed, lowering her head in flustered defeat. "I'm just…going to be quiet now."

Her escort looked at her fully, smiling with his eyes, and signaled for the palanquin to begin the short trek to the palace.

"Having you here is going to be quite fun, I'm sure. It's already refreshing to have someone to talk to other than stuffy politicians and cranky Nephews."

If possible, the girl shrunk even deeper into her seat, twiddling her thumbs idly and shrugged her shoulders, failing to hide her small smile.

* * *

The rest of journey to the Fire Palace was quick and rather uneventful, but gorgeous none the less.

Katara, even while enduring the suffocating heat, relished in the transition from endless ice and snow to city streets.

The Fire Nation capitol didn't necessarily swarm, but it did move. It maintained a strange sort of peaceful atmosphere, and Katara couldn't help but feel a surge of pride towards the Firelord and his uncanny ability to lead.

Barely five months had passed now, and much of the old propaganda of the past regime of the Fire Nation had dispersed. The girl imagined being in the same situation back then, and had to hold back a laugh.

Throughout the way, Katara tried to take in every apparent face, smiling softly at each curious, sometimes suspicious, gaze. A calm silence overcame her and the Dragon of the West.

Upon arrival, however, Iroh broke the comfortable silence they had formed with a question.

"Miss Katara, if I may be so bold as to ask. Do you have any courses of action that could put the Firelord back on his feet again in mind? I have completely run dry of suggestions."

The Waterbender turned to face him, smirked widely, and patted a cylindrical lump formed in her carry-on. "Oh, I have a few ideas, I suppose."

Now, by few, she of course meant many, and by 'ideas', she meant a series of fool-proof, well thought out plans.

During the grueling days on the ship, Katara had taken the liberty to carefully put together a list of possible methods to cheer up her heartbroken friend. However, what first began as a mere 'note to self' had quickly evolved into an entire scroll, nearly two feet in length.

Needless to say, the girl worked hard to thoroughly prepare herself for whatever Sparky could and would throw at her. Katara was no fool, and knew _exactly_ how much of a challenge cheering up the most moody individual she knew would be.

"I may not have Sokka's tactical genius, but I'm pretty certain that our favorite Firelord will be back to his old self in no time." She paused, and her smile faltered the teeniest bit. "He has to be. Right?"

Iroh nodded insistently, "Of course. Surely my Nephew just needs a little encouragement." _…And to know Mai is not the only girl in the world…_The old man smiled, and it expanded when Katara thought nothing of it.

After helping the girl off the palanquin (it was just as graceless as getting her in, if not more comical), Iroh led her into the Fire Palace.

"Now, I believe I owe you a nice cup of Jasmine tea, as promised. After you get settled in, we can see about getting the Firelord back to the land of the living, if you catch my drift."

She smiled, following his lead, and found a new determination to get Zuko out of his funk.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Please review, since you're already down here. :D

And a side note; I'm working towards being a Beta and was wondering if anyone had a request for a oneshot? Or songfic? I'm open to any and all, it doesn't even have to be A:TLA. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

I am so completely ashamed. I apologize greatly for my lateness, but on the bright side, I got the part I wanted in the musical Honk!Jr, as Ida. :D. And I had a relative visiting. Big weeks. Alas, I am back. Tired, overworked, and insatiably happy. Thank you for sticking with me. I give you chapter six!

And a big enormous thank you to all who have reviewed/favorited/story alerted so far! YOU. Kick. Butt.

* * *

Okay, now this was just getting ridiculous.

Katara had been wandering the palace in hopes of 'bumping into' the Fire lord since parting ways with The Dragon of The West, easily an hour before.

Of course, as fate always loved to have it, the girl, one of the ever so famous "Saviors of The World" managed to get herself lost almost immediately after embarking on her miniature quest.

Who could blame her, though? Surely the labyrinth masquerading as a Palace was specifically built to baffle unsuspecting Benders. Katara made a mental note to have Zuko look into it. Speaking of such, where could that Jerk Bender possibly _be_?

After what seemed to be miles of solid walls, a fork came between the stretched hallways. A left turn took her outside, and into the much appreciated fresh, albeit still smoldering, air.

The path held a somewhat familiar quality that she could not quite explain, but trusting her instincts (they had never failed before…mostly.), followed the cobblestone to a vast open area.

It hit her as soon as a particularly nasty char mark came into view. This had been the very courtyard Azula had been taken down in all those months ago.

It seemed to have already undergone repairs, and looked significantly different when not shrouded in the light of Sozin's Comet.

Katara took a measured breath, and stepped into what once held a vicious Agni Kai. Lightning flashed wickedly across her mind's eye, and for a split second, she was back in that dreadful day. A chill raced down her spine.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

_You've got to be kidding me._ The Waterbender turned to see none other than the Fire Lord himself; standing just behind her and staring clear over her head at an all too real reminder of what ultimately got them standing there in the first place.

"Yeah…it really is. You know, I've been looking _all_ _over_ for you."

Zuko looked like he always had to her (if not a bit taller), but something too unfamiliar, and too troubling clearly plagued him.

"Sorry about that, I've been pretty...piled up."

She approached him, and looked up expectantly, smiling. He groaned, with a somewhat pained look in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Sparky. Humor me?"

"…Fine."

The next thing the young man knew, Katara had thrown her arms around him, nearly bringing them both to the floor. "It's been way too long. But, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were already avoiding me, _Fire Lord_."

Upon release from her hold, it came instantly to sight, that same old, endearing, signature hand-rubbing-neck gesture that he wore so well. Zuko looked…_sheepish_.

"No, no…of course not. That's…insane."

Katara eyed him warily before speaking in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know. Besides," Her expression softened just a little, "It's not like I'm going to lock you in a room and force you to 'spill your innermost feelings'. That's a bit much, even for me."

Zuko heaved a strong sigh of relief. She looked absolutely indignant, pointed index finger and all.

"_What__?_ You actually thought I would!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You _implied_ it!"

Silence.

The two glared halfheartedly at each other until the Firebender forgot himself, letting a small smile escape his stony features.

"I suppose I did, then."

Katara only scowled in response.

Zuko's grin widened a margin before he turned on his heel and began walking away, waving his hand in a 'come along' motion.

"H-hey, wait up! Where are we going?"

"This courtyard is creepy. And I'm getting hungry."

"…Agreed."

* * *

It didn't take long for the Fire Lord to appreciate his Uncle's suggestion to bring Katara to his Nation. How long had it been since he could just _talk_ to someone, without the complex phrases, or that sugary sweet tone of liars in his Court, constantly waiting like buzzards for a weakness to exploit?

Never mind that half of this change in conversation seemed to be half-joking bickering, and mindless chit-chat. It was thoroughly welcomed.

Not just because of the ache for a responsive ear, either. For those moments of speaking, between the brief silences, and empty glares, Mai was not constantly torturing his thoughts.

Yes. This was a welcome change indeed.

"Zuko,"

He was snapped out of his reverie.

"Hm? Oh. Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take this scroll with me when we're done?"

The two were at the moment in the Royal Library, and had been for the past hour and a half. Needless to say, the library was enormous. Katara had been scavenging for an interesting read while Zuko slouched haphazardly on a worn, leather couch, his feet dangling off the edge.

The young man looked up to see two cerulean eyes staring back at him, and shrugged.

"If I say 'No' will you just take it anyway? You seem to have a knack for scroll-napping." He smirked at the memory.

Katara was not nearly as amused, scoffed, and thought for a minute before responding.

"Most likely, yes. Only because you put it _that_ way, though."

"In that case, go ahead. I never knew you were such an avid reader."

She had already taken a seat at a cleared table, scanning the most likely fading script, and ignored him. He continued, unabashed.

"What is it, anyway?"

The Waterbender didn't look up when she answered.

"'Born of Ashes: Fire Nation Mythology'."

* * *

Evening came swooping around the corner, and a timid servant soon entered the library, alerting her Lord to dinner.

"We'll be there in a moment."

The young woman bowed, before quickly exiting.

Katara closed up her scroll, and made her way to her friend, stifling a yawn.

"Good thing, I could really use some tea right now."

"My sentiments exactly. Dining Hall?" The Fire Lord looked just as, if not more, tired.

"Dining Hall. You'd better lead the way, though; I can't keep up with your maze of a palace."

The walk to the Dining Hall was quick and relatively quiet. Uncle was already seated and waiting for the two adolescents' arrival.

"Ah, I was wondering where you could have been for all this time, Miss Katara. Good evening, Nephew."

Zuko took his seat at the head of the extravagant, lengthy table, offering a somewhat sleepy half-smile and a nod of his head. "Uncle. I haven't seen you all day. We missed you at lunch."

Iroh's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He laughed politely before discreetly pinching the skin on his left forearm. No, no…He was certainly awake.

The aged General looked across the table to a grinning Katara, seated at Zuko's left, and could only think one thing.

_This girl's attitude is truly infectious…and in the best way possible._

* * *

Hm. It seemed a bit rushed to me. Your thoughts? How is it doing on OOCness? Bad, good, awful, amazing? Reviews are love.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, there! Thanks to all the amazing reviews! This is the longest chapter yet, so...Yay! Please review, any input/ideas/corrections/funny stories are equally appreciated, and loved. :D

I give you chapter Six!

* * *

Throughout the meal, Iroh stole sidelong glances at his nephew, amazed at the change of attitude, and even a bit skeptical. It simply seemed too good to be true, even for one as jubilant and optimistic as himself.

As fate would always have it, his fear soon became realized…almost, anyway. About halfway through dinner, Zuko, seemed to be slowly drifting off into another world entirely, abandoning the contented look that had been gracing him.

Cursing his impeccable senses, the old General prepared himself for the attempt to pull the boy back to the living, when an unseen (But not altogether unknown) force sent the Fire Lord jerking upright once again before Iroh could bat an eye.

Did she just - she did! Zuko immediately snapped his head to face Katara, ready to demand why the _hell_ she had _kicked_ him, and promptly halted at the quiet concern etched on her features.

He stared levelly back at her, before exhaling softly, smirking, and nudging her foot slightly with his own.

The Waterbender laughed, shook her head, and returned to her meal.

Uncle's jaw hung open in complete and utter shock, and he had to pinch the skin on his arm once again, harder than before.

She had been there…what, ten hours then? Ten and a half?

Katara had accomplished in less than a _day_ what the supportive, doting, older man hadn't been able to do in nearly a _month_!

_This is going _so_ much better than we imagined…_

* * *

Night had long since fallen over the Fire Nation, dry and mild, with a soft, almost nonexistent breeze swiftly drifting across the land, passing over the two friends.

Since leaving the dining hall, Zuko and Katara had been wandering through the various courtyards,

After what seemed to be the hundredth turn, a slight fatigue had swept over the Waterbender, only to be vanquished a second later.

Katara's heart nearly burst at the sight before her.

The Fire Lord approached the small Turtle-Duck pond amidst a gorgeous myriad of flower beds as if he had done it a million times before (She faintly suspected he had).

"This is beautiful, Zuko."

The mentioned turned to her, smiling, and sat down near the water's edge, motioning for The Waterbender to join him.

A nearly full moon bathed the scene in a rich, subtle light, casting a comfortable glow over the two teens.

Katara took a seat, mouth still agape in awe, and let her back fall to rest on the grassy earth, resigning to stare up at the countless stars.

It was silent, and they were peaceful.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the feeling was familiar, and welcomed.

"Hey, Zuko. You know…" She trailed off, in thought.

He looked down at her form. "Know what?"

"We've been hanging out with each other all day, right? I mean-"

"I don't see a connection."

Katara huffed, sitting up to lean back on her elbows, and met his confused gaze. "That's because I'm in the middle of explaining it! Don't interrupt."

She eyed him warily before continuing. "What I _mean_ is that this is the most time we've ever spent with just each other."

"But what about-"

"Being stuck in a prison, stealth missions, and taking down Azula doesn't count!" Katara threw her hands in the air and flopped once again on her back, eyes rolling with a grin.

The Firebender stared back as she continued, "I never really realized how well we get along," She laughed, "I'm a bit surprised we're not trying to kill each other yet."

Now, a year ago, the smirk slowly spreading across his face would have worried her. Instead, though, one of her own broke through at the unspoken promise of a challenge.

Seconds later, a small tendril of flame shot inches past Katara's face, and all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Fangirl & Snoozles,

_I'm just hearing about this _now_? Geez, and here, I thought we were closer than that. Anyways, it took a while to find a suitable scriber, what with Twinkletoes constantly hovering over me, so don't have a hippo-cow if this is a teensy bit late. Oh, and who's bright idea was it to have Hawky sending such top secret information so close to Twinkletoe's grasp, anyways? Gotta work on that, _Snoozles_!_

_Besides that, it's about darn time! Now, everything will start to fall into place…or, be pushed. Either way, it's bound to happen. I'd bet my Earth Rumble Champion Title on it. _

_I have to keep this short, but I'll be sure to stay in touch with Gramps. _

_Hang on tight, kiddies, it's about to get steamy!_

_See you soon (Ha-ha.),_

_Toph Bei Fong, Earth Rumble Champion, Melon Lord, Greatest Earthbender Ever, Etc._

* * *

"You can say whatever you want, _Sparky_, it's still safe to assume I won this round."

"Fine-but next time I won't go easy on you!"

The Waterbender smiled a well deserved, smug smile.

Honestly, how many people could say that they had successfully soaked the Fire Lord in his own palace? Not many.

Never mind that it was a simple, impromptu spar between two increasingly good friends; after all those months in the stagnancy of the South Pole, the taste of victory was still sweet on her tongue.

Midnight was creeping upon them as the teens finally made the slow way towards their beds.

"This one is yours. Uncle had your belongings brought in earlier, so everything should be all set."

Before Katara could inwardly swoon at the prospect of an awaiting mattress, Zuko glanced hesitantly down the dimly lit hallway, bringing his head sharply back seconds later.

The Waterbender followed what once held his gaze and saw the only other door in direct view.

Something noticeably changed in the Fire Lord's expression, and Katara found it all too easy to remember why she was there in the first place. Truly taking in her surroundings for the first time, she realized they were just downwind of what once had been Mai's room.

"Zuko?"

He blinked twice before turning to meet her stare…in a way, at least. The Firebender seemed to be avoiding her direct gaze, opting instead to focus on the very tip of the girl's nose. She ignored it, and carried on.

"Are yo-"

"Uh! It's getting late; I'll just, uh, see you in the morning?"

Zuko regretted it as soon as he opened his mouth, and very nearly face-palmed himself when a sad sort of understanding shone in the Waterbender's eyes.

She nodded lightly before turning to open the door (which was much heavier than it looked). Katara stepped in the threshold, rotating to face the Fire Lord once again.

"Good night, Zuko."

The thick door slowly, too slowly, began to inch shut until it threatened to block view of the girl's face entirely. Almost there…

"She just..._left_."

And _that_, dear readers, is what it truly means to _blurt_.

Katara went stock-still, before gently easing the door the door a bit more open, and leaning a shoulder into it's frame, tilting her head slightly to let her friend know she was all ears.

"I-I know now, when I really look back, it was bound to happen, but…she really just _left_." The words were coming faster and easier, before he could stop them.

"One night, here. The next, gone…How can anybody do that?"

Gold eyes bore into blue, pleading for an answer that Katara didn't have, would never have. Dead air ensued.

Not quite sure of what to say, but reluctant to see Zuko close off again, she finally spoke up.

"Why did Mai leave you?"

The Fire Lord seemed to be searching for a way to adequately voice his thoughts.

…_She's a sadist, she's an artificial being, she's an incarnate of evil…_

"She wanted something that I…wasn't ready to give. Or willing," His head lowered in thought, "I'm not quite sure, really."

The Waterbender's eyes screwed shut, staying for a few short seconds, and only revealing themselves to the world moments later. "I know what you mean."

The following silence was awkward, and thick as the densest fog. Minutes dragged by.

This time, it was he who could take the quiet no longer.

"My Mother, she…she just left one night, too."

Katara's flabbergasted stare bounced immediately to Zuko's before considerably softening. The young man was just as stunned at his choice of words as she had been.

Moments later, in an admirable attempt at discretion, Katara leaned out past the doorframe, and scanned each side of the hallway for any passers-by.

Upon seeing the corridor empty, she tightly gripped the front of the Fire Lord's robes in one slender hand, before promptly yanking him into her sleeping quarters._

* * *

_

Ultimate Story Goals: Try my Damndest to not have any hokey Zutara if I can help it! AND, I couldn't do fight scenes if my life depended on it (yet! I'm working on it!). Please Review.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! This chapter took forever, and life beckons. Updates will most likely stick to this trend, either this or less. The process to go from high school to college is relentless, and rehearsals don't help. ALAS, this story remains a high priority! These chapters are getting gradually longer. Hm.

Hope you enjoy. AND REVIEW! :)

**Zutara4evr**: I give you FLUFF! If you _squint_! :D

AND! I DISCLAIM! I OWN NOT A:TLA!

* * *

After being in a constant state of out-running, out-smarting, and...well, all around out-_outing_ proverbial 'bad guys' for over a year, Katara eventually acquired an instinct to 'Think now, and act later". This development saved not only her own, but many other's, skins on myriad occasions.

More and more often, she would remember its never ending value, and be overcome with gratefulness for the trait.

But, that moment, sitting in her temporary room with an awkwardly shuffling, _fiercely_ blushing Fire Lord, was _not_ one of them.

"Uh...Well, that was… unexpected."

Zuko's semi-forced comment shook the Waterbender out of her reverie.

"Oh. Yeah, I – well, um… yeah…"

She, somewhat panicking, took a careful sudden interest in her surroundings, searching for something, _anything_, to overshadow her feelings of utter _lameness_… and nearly toppled over.

Dumfounded, she managed to choke out, "Zuko…?"

"Hm?" He stood a bit straighter, trying to analyze the increasingly odd look on her face.

"Are you sure we're… in the right room?"

The Fire Lord slumped in confusion, and speaking slowly, replied, "Yes… why do you ask?"

"It's… _enormous_."

And it was. Katara's igloo in the South Pole could be duplicated eight times, tripled in height, and still fit quite comfortably in the regal suite. Honestly! That bed could house a _full sized igloo_ all to itself!

Zuko perked an eyebrow and breezily took in the room's size before shrugging. "Eh, mine's bigger."

…

A snort of laughter broke free of the Waterbender before she could stop it.

He looked back at Katara, perplexed, but caught on soon enough, due to her red-faced struggle to maintain composure.

"Oh, I see." A faint smirk, "I never pegged you to be a pervert, Katara."

This sobered her immediately, eyes returning to his in mock-irritation. "_You_ try keeping your mental innocence while traveling with a pubescent Tomboy and an older brother. It's much easier to just give in to it."

He laughed. "I'm sure."

"_Anyways_," she plopped herself backwards onto the bed, "What were we talking about?"

"You mean, other than your gutter of a mind?"

"Ha, ha; hysterical. Before that, genius. You," She paused, bit her lip, continued, softly, "You were talking about your mom?"

Zuko seemed to deflate slightly, before sinking down to the carpeted floor and aiming a short burst of flame at the nearby fireplace.

Katara quickly lifted her head to annul the subject, assuming she had crossed a crucial boundary, but was cut off by the boy's careful train of thought.

"Mothers…" He briefly caught her gaze before staring thoughtfully into the blazing fire. "That was the first thing we had in common, wasn't it?"

She turned to lay belly down near the foot of the mattress, facing him. "Yes. That was almost a year ago." Eerie green light reflecting off crystals swam into her recollection.

"You've let me learn so much about your mother; what happened to her…"

A familiar, blunt prick prodded somewhere within her soul, and the Waterbender's grip tightened on the thick blanket beneath her.

He went on, "And you know hardly anything of my own. I guess… I never realized it before."

Katara patiently crossed her arms under her head, resolving to listen quietly…to the best of her ability, anyway.

"One night, when I was…around nine, I think…my mom came into my room, and woke me up. She just held me, saying that everything she had done, she did only to keep me safe, and," He paused, stiffly staring down into the crackling hearth, "To never forget who I am. Then she was gone."

The Waterbender sensed that there was something left unspoken in his story, but couldn't find it in her to ask. Speech failed her completely, leaving that same old instinct to rear it's ugly head.

Katara did the only thing she could do, lifting herself of the mattress, and quietly sliding across the room to Zuko.

The force could only be described as redundant; a pull so very strong to bring comfort to the boy, that it almost compelled her to stay away…

Almost.

The Fire Lord was stiff under Katara's arms, wrapped tight around his neck, her warm body, soft against his own rigid back.

There were seven seconds of thick, _suffocating_ silence before the boy relaxed his shoulders ever so slightly, letting out a shaky breath.

The girl seized the opportunity and spoke first, softly, and somewhere between his throat and collarbone. "What happened to her?"

She could faintly feel his swallow before responding. "They let me assume she was dead for years, until the day of the Eclipse. My father – _Ozai_, he said that my mother had been banished for treason, that, that she was still alive."

"…Still…?"

The light, comforting hold on the Fire Lord's neck became nearly a strangling one as her head rose in thought.

"So…you're mother is alive, and out…there?"

She had released him completely; standing up to point outside a rather large window, still processing the information.

"Uh…not exactly out _there_, per say, but yes. As far as Ozai says anyway, but that could be-"

"Zuko?"

He looked up at her, "Yes?"

For the first time since her arrival, genuine misunderstanding played over her expression.

"If your mother is really alive somewhere, then," She sat back down across from him, face highlighted by the dancing flames, "What the hell are you doing _here_?"

She wasn't angry, wasn't chastising, or criticizing him; she was confused, and desperately trying to understand.

He gazed steadily back at her. "I'm the Fire Lord now. The war has been over for nearly _six months_. Why wouldn't she have come back already, knowing that?"

Katara's resolve weakened, wondering the same thing. He continued.

"Besides, for all I know, it could be a lie; another sick game courtesy of my _father_. One that I refuse to play."

She nodded in response, slow and contemplating, but otherwise remained silent, staring intently at the speaker.

The Waterbender was well aware that Zuko wasn't exactly a 'Social Flutter-Fly', assumed (Correctly.) that he didn't offer such news about himself on a regular basis, and decided not to push him any further. For now.

"How have _you_ been, though? I still feel a bit bad for dragging you from home when you just barely got back." He was changing the subject and she fully knew it, but let it slide.

A short "Ha!" burst from her, followed by a few mutinous chuckles.

"Please, you hardly dragged me. If anything, I came running!"

His jaw promptly dropped. "_What_? But – _why_?"

Katara laughed again, harder.

"Don't get me wrong; I love the South Pole. It's my home, and everything, but…it never occurred to me how absolutely _boring_ it is!"

A faint smirk crossed the Firebender's face, unnoticed by the ranting girl.

"Being home was mainly healing minor 'Boo-Boo's' and Sokka trying to handle his own love life while trying to poke his head in _mine_." She shook her head, exasperated, "Who in their right mind could come home to a perfectly good community, and actually miss being a fugitive?"

"Only you."

"Oh, shut up."

Zuko chuckled lowly, grateful for the turn to lighter conversation. "Before I forget; does that mean I'm not the only relationship failure in the 'Gaang'?"

Needless to say, Katara halfheartedly scanned available objects, mindset on mortally impaling her friend. Upon finding nothing extraordinarily sharp or liquid, she answered wryly.

"Your humor astounds me. And yes, you are. Half-witted idiots who ask me to marry them within three seconds after learning my name don't count as relationships. As for Aang; we never really left the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. "

Zuko's face sobered immediately, guilt rushing in his veins, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Eh, don't worry, it's fine. Besides, I don't think I've ever really _been_ in 'relationship'..." She paused, thinking, "Jet was more of a…well, fling, I guess."

"Wait a second," He cut in, "_Jet_? Really? I thought that was just a vivid exaggeration in the play!" The Fire Lord's good brow rose, "And what exactly does a _fling_ entail?"

A crimson flush bathed the Waterbender's cheeks. "That…doesn't matter. How did _you_ know Jet, anyways?"

He waved his hand flippantly, in dismissal, "Refugees on a ship to Ba Sing Se. Don't change the subject. Does _Sokka_ know?"

Katara never would have answered, if not for the amused smirk on his stupid, smug face. Accepting that it was better than the firm set of Zuko's jaw minutes before, she groaned, and responded.

"What kind of question is that! Sokka was _there_! All the time! For a year! A fling isn't even…very much. We _may_ have…kissed . A little! But that was all! I, er-gah! I only knew him for, like, a week! Then he just _had _to go all crazy and, and - _why are you giggling_!"

The teen in question had been clutching his heaving diaphragm, before lessening his laughter (Barely.).

"The-The _Fire_ Lord does _not_-_nhm_p!"

…Mount Zuko…hath…erupted…-eth.

Boisterous laughter immediately overtook him, leaving Katara indignant, and searching again for pointy objects.

The Fire Lord eventually shushed his chuckling, speaking, "Sorry, sorry. It's just I've never–"

He grabbed a pillow from the nearby bed, then reclined back onto the floor, "Seen you so _flustered_! Usually _I'm_ the awkward one' you know? It's nice to see – hey, ow! What was that for!"

Screw sharpness, a swift kick to the knee worked just as well.

She shrugged, "For being a jerk."

Zuko scoffed, rubbing the smarting area, and muttering something about the irony in being violent Waterbender.

Katara continued, unabashed. "Gah! I shouldn't have even…that better not leave this room, Zuko!"

The Royal's head bounced up once again, curiosity piqued, "Why not?"

The girl tiredly picked invisible dirt particles from her soft, blue dress.

"I've, um…never actually told anyone that before…"

"Oh."

And he had laughed. Like an idiot.

The Firebender worked to catch her gaze again.

"I've never…really talked to anyone about my mother, before, you know."

A corner of her mouth twitched up ever so slightly, and she shuffled over to lay next to him, swiftly commandeering his pillow for herself.

He stared down at the girl, puzzled.

"I guess that makes us," Katara failed miserably to stifle a yawn, "Even, then."

Zuko frowned slightly, forehead creased. "You're tired."

Her eyelids drooped dangerously low.

"Pfft. Nn, no. I'm…" Another yawn, lids blinking closed, "Wide…awa…way…"

Then she was quiet, and peacefully dozing.

The sudden drowsiness must have been contagious, because the Fire Lord soon was swallowing back a yawn of his own, sleepily running a pale hand through ebony hair.

Zuko peered down at the sleeping Waterbender and let out a small smile, slowly standing up, stretching his arms.

...

Come morning, Katara gradually awoke to sunlight filtered through maroon curtains; cocooned in blankets and _comfortable_, on an enormous, igloo sized mattress.

She, however, couldn't remember for the life of her how she came to be on the bed, in place of the carpeted floor.

* * *

Hint: Katara DOES NOT Sleepwalk/Levitate, and Zuko has EPIC upper body strength. :D

Eh, not too happy with ending, but not too dissapointed either. Now that you're reading this, you should go ahead and review (*wink wink*). Please, and thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Gah, the shame! It burns! On a more positive note, we performed Honk! Junior, and may I just say that we freakin' kicked ass and took names. Sorry for the long wait. Onward with the story!

* * *

"I just don't understand it! How can you win _every time_?"

Iroh's responding laugh rumbled deep in his chest.

"The key is years and years of practice. Rest assured, Miss Katara; I already see improvement on your part! You lasted four full moves more than the last round. A new record, yes?"

She scowled; an eyebrow raised high in the air, and pushed a few pieces in beginning order.

"Again."

He really had to admire the girl's dedication.

Two weeks had passed since Katara's arrival, and things had been going quite…well, _perfect_, actually. _Swimmingly_. It was sort of creepy, to be honest.

The only complaint the Dragon of the West could conjure up was the…_stagnancy_ of the two bender's friendship. Sure, his nephew was in a happier state than he had seen in months, but come on! This would be much more tedious than anticipated.

_If only she would be so adamant in matters of the heart as she is in Pai Sho_…

While the Waterbender set to realigning each tile in it's proper place, the older gentleman couldn't help but rack his mind for ideas. How could one gently nudge the two closer together, but in a way as to not encounter the legendary temper of either one? Risky business, indeed.

Alas, no matter how well the teens fit together, both seemed to remain completely obtuse. Really, it didn't make any sense. They were hardly dumb.

Chicken-Pig headed, stubborn, and irritatingly perfect for each other, yes, but never short in wits. The poor saps probably didn't even realize it.

_That's where I come in_...

He chuckled inwardly.

"Um, General? Are you…okay?"

…Maybe not so inwardly after all.

"Of course, of course," He said, clearing his throat, "Just daydreaming a bit; forgive me. Just Iroh is fine, really."

The Firebender stretched his back languidly, motioning for Katara to take the first move. After staring intently at the innocent board for a few calculating moments, she complied.

"I must thank you for indulging this old man. My nephew seems to absolutely abhor Pai Sho…though, I can't for the life of me imagine why."

Katara let out a loose shrug, "It _is_ a game of waiting, right? It requires a lot of…" The following movement of Iroh's tile brought about a slight twitch in her left eye, "Patience. We all know that isn't really Zuko's strong point."

She tentatively made her move, observing the ex-General's countenance in search of any subtle hints of approval. He hummed softly, and Katara exhaled quietly, straightening to observe her work.

"Indeed," He eyed her over a steaming cup of tea, hiding his smile, "You seem to have gotten to know him very well."

The Waterbender, more focused on deciphering what he had done in his turn, responded slowly, chin in hand, "Well…he isn't exactly an open scroll, but," she moved the Lotus tile with finality, "Like any one worth finding; he's a pretty good read."

Needless to say, tears of joy threatened to greet the man's eyes…and she hadn't even fully registered what she had been saying!

"How exactly do you mean?" Iroh prodded gently.

Bless his elderly meddling (She just made it _so easy_!).

"I guess, you could say…" She straightened, eyes narrowed in thought, "Zuko's…It's sort of hard to describe. Like…" She started rapidly twiddling her fingers, "A challenge. I can never be completely sure of what's going to happen next. I like that about him."

Might as well have been taken straight out of a romance scroll.

"That makes for the beginning of a truly magnificent relationship, you know."

_Maybe just a little nudge…_

"Yeah…" Katara smiled somewhat wistfully before breaking into an all out grin.

Iroh sat expectantly, hanging off the edge of his seat, and…

"We've really become great friends!"

…toppled unceremoniously onto the marble floor.

* * *

"...I just don't understand why we need to visit Zuko all of a sudden, that's all. There's still so much tension in the outer Earth Kingdom, and-"

"Come _on_, Twinkletoes! We deserve a teensy weensy break, don't we? After all this peace keeping, we need some 'r & r'."

"I don't know…"

"I'll let you next three training sessions."

"Deal!"

* * *

The day had started off normal enough; Zuko awoke shortly before dawn, bathed, dressed, eaten, and dutifully committed himself to hours upon hour of grueling meetings.

The Fire Lord, valiantly battling a stiff crick in the neck, had just been released from the strangle hold of politics, and was making the short trek to his room.

_I'll just take a short nap before dinner…_

He picked up the pace, eager to sink into sweet neglected slumber.

Zuko strode into his chambers minutes later, and made a koala-bee line to his awaiting bed.

"Hey, Zuko."

He lifted his thick blanket and crawled in with a stifled yawn. "Hey, Katara, Uncle."

_Now to catch up on some much needed…wait. What?_

He then proceeded to shoot up from his bed like a rocket, eyes wide and bulging, and made (among various other incoherent sounds) this intelligent observation:

"You! Eh! What-_Why are you in my room_!"

Now, Katara seemed to be choking on withdrawn laughter, so Iroh felt it necessary to take the reigns.

"We merely were awaiting your arrival, Katara has even become quite the Pai Sho player; would you care for a match?"

"I…gah, no! I'm very tired, Uncle." He groaned in sleep addled misery.

"Yeah, maybe we should let the Lazy Lord nap, General. He's just a _widdle sweepy._ Besides, I'm sure he just doesn't want to face the embarrassment of getting his butt whooped."

Sometimes, it was very easy to call Katara out on being Sokka's sister.

And somewhere, deep in Zuko's throat, a growl sounded.

"Is that a _challenge_, Waterbender?"

"Why, yes, your Laziness, I do believe it is. Do you accept? For me to kick your royal butt at Pai Sho, that is. "

The Fire Lord threw his covers aside, and strode over to the awaiting game board, taking his Uncle's previously occupied seat without wondering why in the world he was sitting on the floor.

Meanwhile, Katara leaned over to whisper deviously to Iroh. "I was completely bluffing; you'll help me out, right General?"

"Of course, of course…" He trailed off, smiling warmly, "But, please, just call me Uncle."

Despite his teddy-bear like front, Iroh silently sulked.

_She got him playing in one try…it takes me hours to get even a consideration…_

* * *

"Suki, this is ridiculous…and just plain weird!"

The Kyoshi warrior looked up from her half packed bag. " Sokka. Just think of it like this: the gang will all be together again! A reunion!"

The young man eyed her warily, the perfect picture of a skeptic.

"_No_. It's a scarily well thought out _coup_ to set up my _sister_ with the _Fire Lord_. Call me old fashioned, but that's not _normal_!" He pouted, hands tugging anxiously at his Wolf Tail.

"Oh, come on, Sweetie. It'll be _fun_…"

"No." Sokka's face tilted up and to the side in a universal sign of hard-headedness. Suki took a deep, patient breath before fixing her eyes on him in the most adorable face she could muster.

"Please?"

He made no move of surrender. She flashed a regal fan.

"Don't _make_ me make you."

…Poor soul never had a chance.

* * *

Ah, something wicked this way comes. Wicked awesome. Yeah. ::cough::

Not _too_ happy with this chappie, but it does the job. Please review! :)


End file.
